Happy Birthday, KenKen!
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: A Youji,Ken WAFFy Yaoi Youji is throwing a suprise party for KenKen at his birthday.


Thanks for reading and Happy holiday to all. This fic is a X'mas present for Haru. I wish all your dreams come true, Kitty! you're the best. Love you.

**  
**Mini profile of KenKen  
**Name:** Hidaka Ken  
**Code name:** Siberian  
**Birthday:** December 23 (today!!!)  
**Age:** 18  
**Height:** 5' 7" (same as Jackie chan. O.o)  
**Talent**: socceer  
**Hobby**: cooking (tofu dishes, don't like to cook French food)  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Inage Flower:** Gentian  
**Weapon:** Claws

Happy Birthday, KenKen  
by YYY

Youji is arranging the X'mas flowers when Ken comes down the stairs looking around. The brunette Weiss sees Youji and greets brightly, "good morning, Youji."

"Morning. Are you looking for something?" Youji asks Ken.

"Yeah, I was trying to find my keys. I know I left it here last night..." Ken mutters.

"You left it at the flower shop counter. I saw it this morning when I'm cleaning; and here, I got your insurance paper for you." Youji says as he hangs Ken the papers.

"Oh, I forgot my insurance paper! thank you, Youji. I'm so forgetful." Ken says embarassed.

"It's alright, KenKen. I think you're cute when you forget things." Youji replies as he winks at Ken. Ken blushes and walks away. Everytime when Youji flirts with Ken. Ken's heart races a mile.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ken. Youji flirts with lots of people. He doesn't mean anything by it." Ken says to himself as he walks out to the flowers shop. He can hear Omi and Aya talking. "Don't worry, Aya-kun. I'm going to be fine." Omi says.

"But I don't want you to carry all those toys to the children center by yourself." Aya says.

Ken looks at his teammates and asks, " What's the matter?"

"Omi-chan asked people to donate a whole bunch of toys to the children center, and I promised to bring those toys to the center with him today. But something comes up at the hospital and I need to go check on my sister. I don't want Omi-chan to go to the center by himself, there are a lot of toys to deliver." Aya tells Ken.

"Aya-kun worrys too much. I'm going to be fine. don't worry about me." Omi says.

"Omi-chan, Aya is right. There are too many toys to carry. Tell you what, how about I go with you? I'm not busy today." Ken offers.

"Are you sure? We hate to bother you." Aya says.

":No bother. I'm not doing anything today. Come on, Omi-chan. Let's go." Ken says to the baby Weiss.

"You're such a nice guy, Ken." Youji says. Ken blushes and walks out of the store. Omi gives Aya a quick kiss and follows Ken out.

Youji smiles and says to Aya, "Ken is so cute when he blushes, isn't he? thanks for helping me send him away."

"No problem. You need help setting up the party?" Aya asks. Today is Ken's birthday. Youji wanted to throw a surprise party for the sporty Weiss. The blonde has asked Aya and Omi to get Ken away in order to set up for the party.

"Can you go pick up the cake for me while I do the decorations?" Youji asks Aya.

"Sure. I will be right back." Aya says as he leaves the flower shop.

Omi and Ken arrive at the children center and all the kids cheer in excitement, "Yay! toys! Thank you Oniisan!!!" The kids at the children center run up to Omi and Ken. Omi gasps in suprise as the kids knock him over before he can say anything. Ken has been teaching kids socceer and ke knows better at how to deal with kids that age, so he is able to hold himself up against the kids.

"Merry X'mas, Kids. come and get your presents." Ken says. The kids gather around Ken and take the presents happily. Omi watches as Ken smiles brightly and play with the kids.

"Ken-kun, do you like Youji-kun?" Omi asks.

"Huh?"

"It's not hard to tell. Everytime when Youji-kun say something to you, you blush; and you're always so happy after he compliment you."

Ken sighs, "so what if I do? There is no use. He is so popular and there is so many people chasing him, I don't think he even notice my feelings."

Omi just smiles to Ken without saying a word. The baby Weiss's cell phone rings. He says 'excuse me' to Ken and then walks off to a corner. "Hello?" He picks up the phone and says.

""Omi-chan, Ken's suprise party is almost ready." Aya says at the other side of the line.

"Great! We're almost done here too. I'll see you when we get back. Love you." Omi says before he hangs up. When Omi gets back to Ken, Ken has already sent out all the toys.

"Thank you for letting me come with you, Omi-chan. I love kids, this is so much fun!" Ken smiles.

"I'm sorry, Ken-kun. You're doing all the work." Omi says.

"Don't worry about it, glad that I can help. Are you ready to go home?" Ken asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Omi nods. They get back to the flowers shop and the place is decorated nicely with a banner that says 'Happy Birthday, KenKen' hanging across the wall.

Youji walks up to Ken and smiles, "Suprise!"

Ken looks at Youji dumbfounded. Youji taps Ken's nose with a finger and says, "you don't think I will forget about your birthday now, right?"

Ken blinks and asks, "today is my birthday?"

Youji blinks and asks Ken, "you don't even remember your birthday?"

"Oh yeah! I forget about it! Silly me! Wow, thank you, you guys. You should have trouble yourself." Ken says.

"I can't believe you forget your birthday, Ken-kun." Omi says.

"I think that's cute." Youji says as he puts his arm around Ken. The sporty Weiss blushes.

Youji smiles and give Ken a box. Ken opens the box and sees a planner. "Thank you, Youji! Now I can write down everything I need to do so I don't forget anything important. But didn't you get it for yourself?" Ken asks the blonde.

"Yeah, but I don't want a planner anymore." Youji answers.

"You don't? Why?"

"Because I don't want to keep tracks of all the dates. From now on, I want to go out with the same person every date. I only want to go out with YOU, KenKen. So will you like me to be your boyfriend and let me take you out?" Youji asks.

"I...I...I don't know what to say..." Ken mutters.

"The word 'yes' come to my mind." Youji grins.

"Hm...of course!!! Yes!!! yes!!! I will love you to be my boyfriend! This is too good to be true. I must be dreaming." Ken says.

"Wait til I take you out on a date tonight." Youji smiles. Ken blushes. he can't wait to go out with Youji. This is the best birthday ever!

"Look." Youji points up. Ken looks up and sees a mistletoe over Youji and his head.

"Happy Birthday, KenKen." Youji pulls Ken and kiss Ken deeply.

Owari.

Merry X'mas and Happy New Year to everyone.


End file.
